riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gateway to the Megaverse
__TOC__ * Talkshoe - Gateway to the Megaverse® A online, interactive chat about the various goings on at the Palladium Books® offices, and the MegaverseÂ® of games they've created. Megaverse®, Palladium Books®, Rifts® and other titles and names are Registered Trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and used with their permission. Opinions expressed by the interviewer and callers are not those of Palladium Books. Gateway to the Megaverse® is hosted by Matthew Daye. * Season 2, Episode 3 - Magic and Reality (Jun 11, 2012) * Season 2, Episode 1 - New Beginnings and a Chat with Kevin (Apr 22, 2012) * Episode 92 - Show Retooling (Jul 18, 2011) * Episode 91 - Heroes and Hell (Apr 29, 2011) * Episode 90 - Gateway to 2011 (Jan 14, 2011) * Episode 89 - Busy Busy Kevin Siembieda (Nov 1, 2010) * Episode 88 - Adventurers 101 (Oct 25, 2010) * Minisode Kevin's dad (Oct 25, 2010) * Episode 87 - Technowizardry 101 (Aug 28, 2010) * Episode 86 - Boxing day in July (Jul 26, 2010) * Episode 85 - Dangerous Content Here (Jul 19, 2010) * Episode 84 - Battling the furocious Glebar (Jun 15, 2010) * Episode 83 - Open House Recap (May 4, 2010) * Episode 82 - Your guess is as good as mine (Apr 6, 2010) * Episode 81 - Conventional Conventioning (Mar 22, 2010) * Episode 80 - Music to my ears (Mar 8, 2010) * Episode 79 - Dimensional Kevin (, 2010) * Announcement (Feb 2, 2010) * Episode 78 - The Art of the Game (Feb 1, 2010) * Episode 77 - A quick chat about brainstorming (Jan 25, 2010) * Episode 76 - (Seems to be missing) * Episode 75 - The New Decade at Palladium Books (Jan 11, 2010) * Episode 74 - Holiday chat (Dec 15, 2009) * Episode 73 - Chatting about gaming (Nov 30, 2009) * Episode 72 - Frost Bitten Kevin (Nov 23, 2009) * Grab Bag Special: Dead Reign (Nov 18, 2009) * Episode 71 - Grab Bag discussion (Nov 16, 2009) * Grab Bag Special: Nightbane (Nov 14, 2009) * Grab Bag Special: Ninjas and Super Spies (Oct 26, 2009) * Grab Bag Special: Rifts (Oct 26, 2009) * Grab Bag Special: Palladium Fantasy (Oct 12, 2009) * Grab Bag Special: Phase World (Oct 6, 2009) * Grab Bag Special: Splicers (Sep 29, 2009) * Episode 70 - Talking Palladium (Sep 21, 2009) * Episode 69 - The Rue Review (Sep 14, 2009) * Episode 68 - A short Chat Chit (Aug 31, 2009) * Episode 67 - Grilling Kevin (Aug 17, 2009) * Episode 66 - Chatting with Freddie (Aug 12, 2009) * Episode 65 - Nightbane Survival Chat (Jul 28, 2009) * Episode 64 - Chatting with the creator (Jul 6, 2009) * Episode 63 - Chatting with Kevin (Jun 22, 2009) * Episode 62 - Government/Law in a crazy world (Jun 15, 2009) * Episode 61 - Open House (Apr 28, May 26, and Jun 1, 2009) * Episode 60 - Rantings of Crazy people (Apr 21, 2009) * Episode 59 - Whatever we come up with (Apr 20, 2009) * Episode 58 - Open Hous Rundown (Apr 6, 2009) * Episode 57 - Gateway Fools Days (Apr 1, 2009) * Episode 56 - Carl Gleba, Hell's messenger (Mar 23, 2009) * Episode 55 - Rifts Trivia! (Mar 9, 2009) * Episode 54 - TW Game Remix (Feb 16, 2009) * Episode 53 - (Seems to be missing) * Quick Note (Feb 9, 2009) * Episode 52 - Groundhog Gateway (Feb 2, 2009) * Episode 51 - Gateway to Atlantis (Jan 26, 2009) * Episode 50 - Dual Anniversery (Jan 5, 2009) * Episode 49 - Naval Disasters (Dec 9, 2008) * Episode 48 - Coalition Critique (Dec 1, 2008) * Episode 47 - The Robotech Hour! (Nov 24, 2008) * Episode 46 - Lumberjack Kevin (Nov 11, 2008) * Episode 45 - Braiiins (Oct 27, 2008) * Episode 44 - Night of the Bane! (Oct 20, 2008) * Episode 43 - (Seems to be missing) * Episode 42 - Pallin arround with Gamers (Oct 15, 2008) * Episode 41 - Markercross (Oct 6, 2008) * Episode 40 - It is what you make it (Sep 29, 2008) * Episode 39 - Shooting the breeze (Sep 8, 2008) * Episode 38 - The mechanics of gaming (Sep 1, 2008) * Episode 37 - Yet Another Discussion Show (Aug 25, 2008) * Episode 36 - Gencon Memories (Aug 20, 2008) * Episode 35 - Chatting (Aug 18, 2008) * Episode 34 - Just a heads up (Aug 4, 2008) * Episode 33 - Brain Storm Session (Jul 28, 2008) * Episode 32 - Machinations of Perez (Jul 7, 2008) * Episode 31 - (Seems to be missing) * Episode 30 - Reviews #3 (Jun 30, 2008) * Episode 29 - Reviews #2 (Jun 23, 2008) * Episode 28 - Reviews (Jun 16, 2008) * Episode 27 - Honing your edge (May 26, 2008) * Episode 26 - Round table stuff (May 12, 2008) * Episode 25 - Round table fun (Apr 28, 2008) * Episode 24 - General Siembieda (Apr 14, 2008) * Episode 23 - Shooting the breeze (Mar 31, 2008) * Episode 22 - Round Table Chat (Mar 24, 2008) * Episode 21 - RoboKev (Mar 3, 2008) * Episode 20 - Second Round with Bradon (Feb 25, 2008) * Message regarding the Feb. 18 show (Feb 18, 2008) * Episode 19 - Where for art thou Bradon Cambell (Feb 11, 2008) * Episode 18 - Meet the Wujcik (Jan 28, 2008) * Episode 17 - Like, ya know, whatever (Jan 21, 2008) * Episode 16 - Kevinomicon (Jan 14, 2008) * Episode 15 - Gateway to the New Year (Jan 7, 2008) * Special Message - In Honor of Erick Wujcik (Dec 22, 2007) * Special Notice for Monday Dec. 10 (Dec 9, 2007) * Episode 14 - War Stories Edition (Dec 3, 2007) * Episode 13 - Picking Josh Hilden's Brraaaains (Nov 26, 2007) * Episode 12 - The Art of Writing, Siembieda style! (Nov 19, 2007) * Episode 11 - Gateway Market Research (Nov 13, 2007) * Episode 10 - Guy Siembieda Day! (Nov 5, 2007) * Episode 9 - Where in the world is Kevin Siembieda (Oct 29, 2007) * Episode 8 - When you're this NMI they call you mr (Oct 22, 2007) * Episode 7 - The Art of Bradshaw (Oct 15, 2007) * Episode 6 - Carmen Unlimited (Oct 8, 2007) * Episode 5 - Rifter Anniversery Special (Oct 1, 2007) * Episode 4 - The Josh Sinsapaugh Blues (Sep 27, 2007) * Episode 3 - The madness of Brandon K. Aten (Sep 17, 2007) * Episode 2 - A few hours with Carl Gleba (Sep 10, 2007) * Episode 1 - Gateway to the Megaverse (Sep 6, 2007) Image:rss-button.gif rect 0 0 126 26 Subscribe Category:Podcast